The Conspiracy
by the-dramatic-harmonica
Summary: Samara has come to Babylon on a mission: get close to Alexander and then make him pay. She has two months before the rest of her rebel force arrive and has to gain his trust so that they can take over. Problem? She's falling madly in love with Hephaistion
1. A Glance

By the sea, they sat, huddled around the growing flame. Their plan was simple and she was the key to it. She was beautiful and young, but nothing more. A runaway slave forced into this plot. She knew what she must do and even as they still sat around the warm fire, the young girl in her 20s gathered her things and reluctantly trudged away from the fire and the camp.

What was stopping her from running away? Already, having walked 2 days, she was far from them. She feared the unknown and still walked farther to the city. They had given her a name, changed her identity and in truth, she had learned to love them. She was now called Samara and they had become the family she had never had. For that, she must do them proud by completing this task. Her beauty would be the ticket into the city of wonders and from there, like a snake in the grass, she would bewitch him. She had been with the rebels in the west boundaries for some time. Many years now, she saw them as a family and shared their goals. Her fear drove her closer to the city, to the heart of her future.

After weeks of travel, she reached the high walls and beautiful structures. Stopping only for a moment to catch her breath at the spectacle in front of her, she went on, forward, to find him.

First she thought it would be easy, but now she knew it would not be at all. There were many with the same long hair, some longer, some shorter. Some were beautiful than she. Her eyes were green and theirs ranged from the darkness of the night, to the green of the sea. Their clothes were more lavish than hers. She stowed her bag behind a rock and entered the unfamiliar market. She had come into the city easily enough, but to go into his court and gain his trust would be harder than she thought. She heard cries of his name and followed them, to see the man who was meant to pay.

To her, he did not seem like a tyrant or a villain. Just a man: thin, pale, but still smiling. He traveled from market stall to market stall, surrounded by a crowd of people. She could not get through and lost sight of him. She saw a glimpse of him again, but there was no way to get to him. She waited for tomorrow.

* * *

"Come with me tomorrow" he asked, examining the jewels he had bought that day, in the market.

"why?" he asked in response. They sat in a lavish room. Fruits all around them, jewelry draped over the chairs and bed. The former came over, still holding the gemmed necklace.

"So I can buy you something, pretty " he offered and the other laughed, standing and going to the balcony. He turned slightly before sipping his wine.

"the moon is beautiful tonight, my king Alexander" he said, looking out into the night life. "and it overlooks your city" he continued, speaking nonsense. Words of no meaning.

"you will come, wont you?" Alexander had now seated himself on one of the many chairs. The gemmed necklace lay beside him on a table.

"No" the man at the balcony replied. "I will not"

"why do you tempt me so Hephaistion? You mean to anger me?" Alexander asked, a note of playfulness in his voice.

"it would be wiser" his friend answered "for you to take your wife" he placed the empty cup onto a table, touched Alexander on the shoulder on the way to the door and left the room.

Alexander sighed deeply. Their friendship had been tested recently. It had been months since he had taken a wife, but even still, Hephaistion would not go with him to the market, would not sit with him while watching the festivities. He was in all ways, distancing himself. It was driving Alexander insane. He didn't desire his friend, but needed his counsel, needed to speak with him and wished for things to be normal between them. Hephaistion hadn't said it directly; he needed not to, for Alexander understood. Everything he said about her had a tone of jealousy or anger, but express it plainly he would never. He understood that if Alexander loved her, then he must, as his closest friend, accept it.

* * *

The next day Alexander did not go to the market. He usually went everyday, but this time he did not. He was angered by Hephaistion's distance, angered by his own actions pushing him away and stayed in his room, away from the world, locked up in anger, thought and misery.

It was midday when Hephaistion walked into the room. He brought Alexander, who stood on the balcony, looking over the city, a class of water.

"Are you not going to the market today, Alexander? You go everyday" Hephaistion asked.

"It bores me, sickens me" He responded, taking the class from his friend and drinking it.

"Why so suddenly does it bore you? Is it my fault?" He asked

"no, it is not your fault, you cannot change the color of your eyes" Alexander responded and his friend looked at him confused, but Alexander continued.

"I wanted to buy you a pearl, but it was too white. I wanted a ruby, but it was too red and a blue stone there was, but it could not capture the blue of your eyes. There is nothing in the market for me to buy for you. If you came with me and choose, then, perhaps I could find a jewel that would suit you" he responded.

"Ah, Alexander" Hephaistion sighed. "it is not that I do not want jewels, but I have too many. Your wife, your mother, they deserve these affections and jewels you award to me so easily"

"Perhaps, but their eyes are not red or white, like the first jewels and the blue only reminds me of you" Alexander responded.

"COME! We're going to the market. I will buy more jewels than either of us need and we will give them away! Young girls will dress up, pretending they are princesses of Babylon. Boys will play games, as pirates guarding treasure and you may buy me a jewel, of whatever color you choose, for today, the city needs to see it's king" Hephaistion declared, convincing his friend.

* * *

Samara was waiting under the scorching sun, in front of the exact place that Alexander had been yesterday. The jewelry stall held so many fine things, that she wished for once that she was not a slave, or a rebel , but a princess or something more. She wished that the pearled necklace on the table was around her neck. She reached out and touched it.

"Ah, Alexander" Hephaistion teased, noticing the girl and her interest "perhaps your jewel is already taken"

She turned abruptly to the voice beside her. They had appeared quickly, or perhaps she had been dreaming too much to hear the cheers announcing them. She backed away slightly, but could not take her eyes off the one who had spoken. She had been ready for anything: death, murder, anything but this. She tried not to look into his eyes. It hurt to look at him. His eyes were so blue, as if a reflection of the sky itself, with a sun, blinding her and paining her.

"you want it or not?" the store keeper asked her and she forced herself to look away from him and to the rounded woman behind the stall.

"The necklace?" she asked, knowing she could not afford it. She thought quickly, tried to think of how she would gain Alexander's favor. "I wish I had the money for it" she responded.

"then what are you doing!" the woman at the stall yelled "standing around my jewels like a thief! You wretch! Be gone!"

She looked back at Alexander, for hope or something. She was scared, fearful of the woman who yelled so loudly, causing a scene. Alexander's attention was taken and she could catch his eye. His friend, the one with eyes of the sky, was whispering in his ear. Alexander smiled to his friend, nodded and smiled to Samara before turning to the woman.

"I will buy it………..for her" Alexander said, coming forward and handing the woman the money. She took it, counted it twice, bowed to her king and gave him the necklace. He smiled at the woman and then came forward to Samara.

She tried to act shy, bashful and innocent as he placed it around her neck. She smiled.

"Thank you, how can I ever repay?" she asked, hoping that this would be her ticket into his heart and empire.

"that wont be necessary" he responded "my friend is in a good mood" he replied.

"I will take the blue one too" he turned to the store keeper, away from her.

Before she knew it, they were gone with the jewels and had moved on, past her to another part of the market. The pearls had been expensive, very expensive. She had been in such shock and had looked up into the blue eyed man's face again. A trance had overwhelmed her, she had smiled like a child, he had passed her, and they both had moved onto another stall. She was still standing there, holding onto the pearls around her neck and staring after him.

She longed for different things now: the man with the blue eyes and she knew that the closer she got to Alexander for her plan, the closer she would get to the man who had given her the pearls.


	2. Passion and Jealousy

They sat across from each other, in Alexander's room, drinking wine and conversing. Alexander had not spoken to anyone else that day and they had just arrived back from the market place. Dark already, they had bought enough fruit to last them weeks and the many tables in the room held jewels, fruits and other souvenirs from the market. Alexander sat down, after filling his glass with more wine at the other side of the room.

"I am poor because of you. And there are now 10 boys and girls dressed better than my own wife or my mother" Alexander teased watching Hephaistion played with the blue gems in his hand, while sipping his wine.

"Ah, and who's fault is that?" Hephaistion asked, looking up from the necklace.

"you persuaded me to give these gifts away" Alexander responded

"I also advised you to take your wife to market. And bring your mother to Babylon." He paused and smiled before continuing. "Now, now Alexander, you are seen as a saint! One who cares not for riches, but loves his country enough to give pearls away to a hungry girl-"

"- who will probably sell them for money for food" Alexander added causing Hephaistion to give him a look before continuing.

"or boys playing on the street or girls running through the market, playing games" Hephaistion finished.

"I am not a saint. If I were I would make the gems in your hand match your eyes. It is a fact that they do not mirror your- " he paused, thinking of a word to describe his friend's eyes "gorgeous eyes" he whispered the last words, but Hephaistion paid no attention to the compliment. He straightened his relaxed position in the chair and looked in Alexander's eyes.

"I cannot keep them" Hephaistion admitted, placing them on the table in front of him. He didn't look away, though he was ashamed that Alexander had only gone to the market for these jewels.

"I bought them for you!" Alexander protested.

"Yes, but they are my eyes, not yours. " he looked away at this, finally breaking their intense gaze. He relaxed his position again and with a playful note, resumed his speech "Why do I want jewels of my own eyes? Am I so full of myself? " he paused, as if waiting for a 'no' from Alexander "And if as you say, they cannot capture the true color of my eyes," to this Alexander nodded, but was clearly upset. "then I cannot wear them, for they would not match. Then, you should keep them, to remember me and I would keep a different jewel," he paused and looked up to emphasize the next words "to remember you"

Alexander looked up, meeting his gaze, shocked but glad and smiled slightly before sipping his wine. Hephaistion rose and came to Alexander, with the gems in his hand. He placed them in Alexander's hand, smiled lightly and walked to the door. Just before reaching it, he turned around and said:

" so perhaps tomorrow the market will see us again"

* * *

"you new to Babylon?" the store woman asked her. Samara was standing in the same place, wearing the same clothes, with the pearl necklace on. She was waiting for Alexander. Alone, preferably, for then she would not lose focus. She had not had a moment's rest in her mind. Constantly, her mind forced her to think of Alexander's friend and his eyes. She couldn't keep her mind off it and it was driving her insane. She didn't want to feel this way and knew that it would only ruin her plan.

"Yes" she responded to the woman and the woman smiled. "you want a job?" she asked and Samara shook her head.

"he comes to this stall everyday, alone or with many people. It is a sure way of speaking to the king. It is a job I offer you" the woman persuaded and finally Samara agreed.

It benefited her in many ways: she was able to sell, look around the city, watch the city people, watch for Alexander and the woman was able to rest. After watching her like a hawk for hours and deciding that Samara was indeed trustworthy, she retreated under the steps to nap in the shade.

The dark was starting to settle and Samara feared that Alexander would not come today. Just as she was losing hope, she captured sight of him and a smile appeared on her lips. It faded quickly too, when she saw his friend with him. Alexander chuckled when he caught sight of her at the stall and broke away from his conversation with Hephaistion. He came close to her and spoke to her, not even caring to examine the jewels on the table.

"Ah!" Alexander exclaimed upon seeing her at the stall.

"Jewels, my king?" she asked, catching his eyes. He smiled.

"and those around your neck?" he joked

"ah these, were given to me by a very generous" she paused and leaned forward to his ear "and attractive man" she whispered. She was trying to flirt with him, implying him since he had given her the jewels, but part of her meant his friend who had persuaded Alexander to buy the jewels for her. He laughed, sensing that she meant him and she pulled away. She tried not to look at his friend and tried not to wonder what he thought of her. She felt unclean for speaking in this way to Alexander, guilt washing over her, but she still continued.

"Though I do not yet know how to thank him" she admitted, hoping it would win his favor. She stared into his eyes, only to distract herself from the other man, who was leaning closely by her side, to examine some dark green jewels carefully, but he was still obviously listening. She could smell his scent of wine and fruit and it was getting harder and harder for her to look into Alexander's eyes and distract herself. Alexander had looked away, to his friend, who was transfixed by the green jewel necklace.

"do you want the green?" Alexander asked and Hephaistion straightened up, from the table. He looked for a moment in Samara's eyes and then to Alexander. She had switched her gaze to him, when Alexander had spoken to him. She had been unable to distract herself and was now staring at him intently. Even when his eyes had met hers for a split second, her eyes couldn't dart away, but stare into the blue abyss of his eyes.

"and where would I wear them? To battle?" he asked sarcastically "no, I do not want any. Come, let us buy some fruit before the darkness sets" he offered, starting to leave her table of jewels. Though they had enough fruit to last them, he wished to go back home and felt that darkness was settling in. Part of him was jealous of the girl and didn't trust her. She had been a simple beggar yesterday and now held a job. He tried to not let the jealousy cloud his judgment, but wanted to leave. He started to walk away, further into the market, hoping Alexander would follow.

"Wait" Alexander called and Hephaistion turned waiting and trying not to show his annoyance. "I will take the green" he told her and she nodded, stating to pack them away "and perhaps, you could bring them to us, yourself." He offered and she smiled, trying to look shy, but knowing that she had won, inside.

"Around what time?" she asked and he smiled.

"When no one shall see you" he responded. Hephaistion sighed deeply, coming forward to Alexander.

"his room is the second from the end, on the far left, looking over the city. You won't miss it. The balcony will be open" he gazed directly into her eyes and then, took Alexander by the arm and with a "come!" steered him away, disappearing into the night. She knew she should feel happy, like leaping, but the man's last words, directly to her with a strong gaze had caused her pain.

* * *

"You must be out of your mind. She's not 25!" Hephaistion protested, pacing in the room.

"I don't see why you're so angry. I'm not asking you to be with her" Alexander retorted.

"its wrong Alexander. I told you to give her the jewels, because she had that look." Alexander looked confused at this and Hephaistion went on to explain "The look that she wished she was something, someone and could adorn herself with love and jewels." He sighed deeply, thinking. "She was wishing for a better life, as you had wished to see the world. And now what? You make it seem as if my idea to give her pearls must be repaid with physical desire! Do you even find her beautiful?" he asked, pacing faster

"you're jealous" Alexander responded

"no" Hephaistion stopped for a moment, and then resumed his pacing. "I am not, but I think your wife deserves more love than that girl. That girl, whom you've already given pearls to!"

"you told me to give them to her!" Alexander countered "and she has a job now! A better life" he copied Hephaistion's words.

"yes…I know I told you to give her the jeweled necklace" he responded "but I didn't tell you to bed her!" he cried out

"Hephaistion-"

"no! this refutes the purpose! You gave jewels to small children, you plan to bed them too?" he asked

"Hephaistion, you're losing your sense, you're jealous!"

"jealous? Of you or her?" he asked and sat down, fuming. He took a deep breath, thinking of how to remedy the situation "invite her to the festivities instead! Please. If not for my sake, then the sake of your jealous wife"

Alexander thought for a moment while Hephaistion watched his reaction.

"you could be with her" he offered

"what?" Hephaistion snapped.

"you know what I mean" Alexander offered "this doesn't ruin my image. Good king, good giver. Loving husband"

"loving master" Hephaistion threw in bitterly, referring to the servant boy Bogoas.

Alexander ignored the comment and after a forced sigh, so that he would hold his anger, stood and continued.

"Besides, when is the last time you were touched?" Alexander came to him and touched his cheek lightly. "she could be for you," he brushed Hephaistion's hair out of his face and behind his ears and then traced his jaw line with the back of his fingers. "just a night of passion to forget jealousy and anger, 

it would do you good Hephaistion" Hephaistion looked into his eyes for a moment, as if to respond physically, he placed his hand lightly on Alexander's and then pulled it away.

"You have no right to touch me" he whispered

"Besides" he sighed deeply "how do you know when I was last touched?" Hephaistion demanded to know, starting up from his seat, his gaze was intense and then he looked away, calling back " you assume it was you"

"Well, was it?" Alexander asked, his own jealousy starting to build.

"That isn't the point!" Hephaistion cried, turning back to Alexander

"shh! Keep your voice down Hepahistion" Alexander requested and Hephaistion continued in a softer voice.

"just invite her to the festival, that will repay her kindness and then be done with her"

"you ARE jealous" Alexander confirmed, sitting down in the seat Hephaistion had just been in.

"No, I am not!" Hephaistion countered. He paused and spoke from his heart "why do you wish to cause her pain?" he asked softly

"what?" Alexander asked "how am i-"

"she will love you" Hephaistion responded " as I have and your wife does. Victims, we all fall in love and you move on. Do not break her heart"

"I will not be with her" Alexander confirmed "for your sake"

Hephaistion sighed deeply, still angry. Alexander watched him took a sip of wine before speaking

"but I think she would do you good"

"Alexander-" Hephaistion stared at him in shock, leaning against a table that held books.

"now, hear me out. You have so much anger in your eyes, such jealousy and sorrow. I have not seen those eyes full of joy for too long a time. I wish to see you happy again." he paused, thinking of the past "you know you used to be the more joyful. Always happy and I was the one with the sorrow and the burdens" He sighed and broke Hephaistion's gaze, partly mad at himself "I know my own actions have caused you pain and pushed you away, but perhaps you can forget them, by finding love or passion" He looked back into Hephaistion's eyes, for a response.

"In a beggar girl? A poor girl who works in a market?" he asked "no, I'd much sooner sleep with your wife!" Hephaistion declared, storming out of the room, into the hall where Samara was waiting.


	3. Jewel of the Night

"How much did you hear?" Hephaistion demanded to know and Alexander, inside the room heard. He came to the door and listened. Samara didn't answer the question, though she had heard everything and couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes.

"Am I seen so wicked? Perhaps I came here to only deliver the jewels and return the ones he had given me" she announced "and I care not what you think of me. You are not the king. I know not who you are, nor do I care" she continued, though it was a deep lie. She wanted to know him, wanted to touch him, and wanted him to care for her as he did for Alexander.

He paused for a moment.

"I would not usually apologize" he started "but to you I must. I feel somehow as if I have said something bad, you look as if you could cry. I fear for Alexander. There are many who oppose him and lie to his face and I fear girls like you, for, if you had not taken a job, I would think you either a beggar or a slave. But, what you are, is of no importance to me. I am not one to be bound by class. I warn you, do not fall in love with him, it will only end in tears" with that, he walked off to his own room. She wished to follow him, to tell him everything, to confess that she didn't want to hurt Alexander but wanted to be loved. The man with the blue eyes, had spoken to her directly and had spoken about her. Though she should have been sad or angry, she was looking after him, hoping he would come back. She dreaded to go into the room and be with Alexander or even to speak with him. She dreaded what she had been told to do. She understood now, that even in anger, the man with blue eyes, who's name sounded sweet when she whispered it to herself, had captured her heart.

* * *

She entered the lavish room and her mouth gaped open, astounded by the sheer beauty of the room. Though it joined through stairs, past a see-through veil, into another room and stairs on the other side of the room led to a larger bedroom, it was still large itself. A bed lay, beside the open balcony, which overlooked the city in a matching blue see-through veil. Tables lay about the room, scattered with fruit, wine, cups, basins for washing and jewelry. On one side of the room, maps covered the floor and on another, lavish cushions were surrounded by books and platters of food. She looked at Alexander, who had now seated himself and would not meet her gaze, because he was clearly upset and angry from the conversation he had just had.

"where do you want the jewels?" she asked him, but he seemed not to notice. He waved his hand passively.

"wherever, they were meant for him" he responded, almost whispering.

"I could bring them to him" she offered, trying not to seem too eager.

"he's in a rage, he would only toss them aside and forget about them. You should leave, I wish to repay you by inviting you the festivities. He spoke the truth: the pearls were to prove to you that there is kindness and that dreams can be achieved. I want nothing –" he paused as if forcing himself to say it "from you"

"I understand" she replied. Part of her, was glad and another, was fighting and knew that she could not lose so quickly. She was meant to gain access into his court, his trust and in 2 months, her friends would come and she would give them secrets on how to defeat the great Alexander. They were in love with power. They didn't want to kill him, for they knew it would only result in chaos, but they wanted him to do what they said. They wanted the control, they wanted the power. They wanted to be Alexander.

Perhaps the festivities would allow her more opportunity and the market stall, to which he came everyday, but she wanted to seize this moment. This was her chance, her moment right now, with no Hephaistion to distract her. She couldn't keep her mind off him now, even when he was not there. She felt as if he was so close and needed to go see him.

"Shall I go to him? Give the jewels and then leave? Perhaps I will see you again in the market. This is already such a high honor, my king. And I will attend the festivities, thank you" she longed to leave this room and find Hephaistion's. She longed to look into his eyes, feel his soft yet unkempt hair in her fingers, and taste his lips on her own. She had never wanted anything so badly and now, she couldn't take her mind off it.

"Yes, give them to him. I suppose he is in too much of a rage to see me. I will see you again at the market and festivities" he offered and she nodded.

"I am new to Babylon and quick to learn that it offers many great things" she confessed and he smiled.

"thank you" she nodded, overjoyed that would see Hephaistion and be alone with him.

* * *

Hephaistion's room seemed to be larger, though it was smaller and did not join to another bedroom. It only appeared to be larger because less of the room was cluttered. Most of the items were placed neatly, save for a few and the space was used well, without many tables spread across, bearing foods, wines and jewelry. A bed with lavish sheets was positioned, with a small table beside it, on which a glass of water stood and a small plate of fruit remains lay. Across from this, was a larger table covered with books of all shape, size and color beside a comfortable chair and many brightly covered cushions with more book piles amidst the arrangement of cushions. . The balcony was open through a dark green veil, letting the breeze come into the room. Beside the balcony which overlooked the sea another seat was positioned. The room clearly showed that Hephaistion liked to watch the waves or the rises and sets of the sun, as well as to read. The lights in the room were low, and seemed to create a glow and romantic atmosphere. Though Alexander's room held more romantic lighting, she had not noticed. Behind the table with the books beside the chair in which Hephaistion sat, were steps leading down into a small adjoining area. The doorway to which was covered with a light, green veil. The veil was see-through and clothes could be seen stacked on tables beside jewelry beside a basin for washing the face. Across from this, though the area was small, tables with many more books were stacked high. Hephaistion had already changed into lighter pants and a loose shirt that casually fell over his shoulders, clearly ready to sleep. He heard the door open and started speaking.

"Alexander, I don't want to see-"he looked up from his book and stopped, surprised to see her. She was rooted in her spot. He closed the book he had been reading and placed it on top of a small pile of books, by the foot of the chair, keeping his eyes on her. She couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"what?" he asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"he said I should bring the jewels to you, since you were in a rage and don't want to see him" She looked around the room for a place to put them. And since he said nothing, she prompted him to speak.

"where should I put them?"

"I'll take them here" he motioned his hand to her and she stepped forward slowly, taking in the atmosphere of the room and feeling the cool air from the sea. She stepped in between the cushions, almost as if following a path barely big enough for her feet, that led to the chair. He had clearly spent much time arranging his cushions around his chair and reading area.

"I'm surprised your not" he paused, letting the silence fill in the word he didn't want to say. "with him"

"it's for the best I suppose" she agreed.

"he seems to really listen to you" she added, finally coming close enough through the cushions and small path of cold stone floor, to hand him the jewels. She handed them to him and their hands touched slightly, causing a spark of electricity to surge through her. His hands were warmer and softer than hers, since hers were still dry from the long journey here and could clearly use oil. Wanting to stay by him longer, she watched him closely.

"only for the trivial things" He had barely noticed their hands touch and placed the dark green jewels onto a stack of books on the table and picked up the book he had just been reading, by the foot of the chair. He submerged himself into the book, looking away from her.

"what are you reading?" she asked, eager to stay or to hear his voice again.

"does it matter?" he asked, looking up from the book into her eyes for a second.

"no, just trying to make conversation" she confirmed and he answered without looking up.

"It's about the fall of troy"

"oh" she commented, not knowing what to say.

"he was right, you know, the blue jewels cannot capture the beauty, -" she paused, stuttering over the words. He had looked up at the word beauty and his gaze was on her now, causing her cheeks to go red and her to trip over her words more "I mean, they don't look like," she paused, staring into his eyes "mirror your eyes" she finished finally and he smiled lightly.

"thank you" he whispered gently and she smiled, unable to look away. For a moment, he held her gaze, as if the stars had aligned for her and this perfect moment, then he turned his attention back to the book. Time seemed to stand still, but it had definitely passed. Moments later, he looked up to see her still there, close to him. She had watched him read, watched his eyes dart over the words and take in their content. She had been so transfixed, that when he spoke, she felt ashamed and silly to make him urge her to leave.

"is that all?" he asked, trying to gently tell her to leave.

"yes" she whispered, breaking her gaze away from him and starting back along the path between cushions.

"I don't mean to treat you like a servant, I just-" he paused, not able to find the words.

"I understand" she turned back, now away from the mesh of cushions and nearing the door.

"good bye" he said softly and she smiled. He returned her smile briefly, clearly the book had consumed his rage and he was in a gentler mood now, at least one to be nice to her. He turned back to his book and she stood by the door, watching him, unable to force herself to leave. He looked up, after a moment, with a questioning gaze and she smiled.

"are you going to leave?" he asked and she nodded, quickly. Uncomfortable and ashamed for making him ask, she quickly darted out of his room. After she had left, he resumed his reading once again and she walked back to the market place, with a large smile on her face, reviewing her own foolish actions and also the moment of bliss that was shared between them.


	4. Fire and Water

It's been ages since I saw this movie or worked on this story. I may have messed up some aspects/historical or otherwise, but I hope to update/re-familiar myself with it more soon.

Thanks for reading and waiting!

* * *

For the past few days, Samara had been sleeping on the street, holding her bag close to her. She had packed a blanket and other clothes, but had been wearing the same outfit for the past three days, since the other clothes were dirty from the journey. She had one particularly lavish dress, that she was saving to impress Alexander and hadn't even worn it today, to see him. Later, when she had returned, the woman had offered her a place to stay and food to eat. She hadn't eaten a proper meal for ages, since her supplies were getting scarce and agreed immediately, even though the woman's place was a long walk away. She consumed the food quickly and the woman smiled, bringing her more bread.

"So, in love, are you?" she asked and Samara looked up, shocked.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked and the woman shook her head.

"No, dear, but he is married. I feel as if I must tell you" The old woman named Eyla confessed.

"Really?" Samara asked, thinking of Hephaistion, though Eyla spoke of the King.

She dropped her head and felt her heart wounded. She feared seeing him again knowing, feared how foolish she had been, staring at him, hungering for him, when at all this time he was married. She had never known such pain and finally, her mind free of Hephaistion and burning with anger, fear and hurt, she set out to do the task she was meant to do. She would take Alexander's heart, and then her rebel forces could reap the benefits. For some are filled with a pure, burning white kind of love and others with a jealous rage that cannot be controlled. Nothing seemed to take away the pain she felt within her heart, knowing now that she had loved someone who could never be. She longed for him still, but forced herself not to think of him, tried to forget him, easier thought than achieved.

* * *

Alexander waited hours in his room, pacing angrily and not wanting to leave. He hated to be the one to go first and mend the friendship, but he had to be tactical. He went to bed in anger, yelling at everyone around him, hating his disposition and that he was too much of a coward to approach Hephaistion and say the unsaid things between them.

When he awoke, he hoped his anger had passed or that the argument had been the stuff of dreams. When he came down to breakfast and asked for Hephaistion, hearing that he had already eaten and had gone for a walk in the gardens, he knew their fight was far from over. He ate in silence, forcing himself occasionally to answer the questions of his wife. He spent the afternoon in tactical meetings and wanted Hephaistion there by his side, but there was no changing what had been said the night before.

He slithered back to his room, wrapping himself up in anger and eating the fruits that lay around him, getting agitated at the passing time. It was getting late and he needed to go to the market soon. He wanted to take Hephaistion, that way he could invite the girl to the festivities in front of him and try to relieve Hephaistian's anger. He knew better than to go to the market alone and come back with a gift. He didn't even want to go to the market without Hephaistion, the long winding dark alleys that were their secret passages to the market, so that they weren't hounded by assassins or beggars. His wife had always preferred a more open route and Alexander hated it. He loved secrets, after all.

After the sun was shining high and sunset was three hours away, he finally caved in. He would go talk to Hephaistion after a quick snack. He left his room, having just eaten all the fruits there, he went to the kitchens and was pleased to eat alone. He had missed his wife eating dinner by a quarter of an hour, and had to spend the next hour and a half reasoning with her that he had not intended to do so. She made a big show of how he never wanted to eat with her any more but he merely assured her he wasn't feeling well and the festivities would soon brighten their spirits, though if it could do wonders for his marriage was any one's guess. He continued to Hephaistian's room, unable to think about anything but the fight all day.

He knocked on the door lightly and walked in. Nothing was said between the two and he leaned against the door after shutting it and stared at his friend read.

"You've said nothing to me since last night, Hephaistion" Alexander prompted, looking out the open balcony, where Hephaistion sat, indulged in another book.

His piercing eyes matched Alexander's gaze for an instant before he returned to his book. Alexander knew his friend well enough to know the anger that was held beneath the surface of those deep penetrating eyes.

"You're that mad then?" Alexander asked, knowing he sounded weak and desperate. Hephaistion still didn't answer him and Alexander breathed heavily, now paying no attention to the distance and coming to his friend. He stood in front of the sun, basking the reader in shade and though it angered his friend more, he was successful in getting his attention.

"Move" Hephaistion whispered, not looking up.

"We need to talk about this" Alexander countered.

"No, we don't Alexander. Everyone fights and I do not wish to upset the people with my anger, so I will not be going into town with you to the market, nor anywhere else. Though perhaps you should go get that girl you're so fond of to pass the time while you think of me"

"And that would be wrong my friend: To think of you, while with another" Alexander came to Hephasition's side, terribly close and ran the back of his hand along his friends neck, moving his hair away until skin touched skin, slowly carefully, with each calculated move.

"I'm sure you've done it plenty before" Hephasition responded, knowing to ignore Alexander's touch, though it was hard for him to mask the effect.

"Hephaistion, so tense, so strong, so serious. Perhaps you should let yourself go, relax, _indulge_" Alexander leaned close, so that the last word was whispers in his friend's ear, though his hand grasped his neck now, holding it, not for support but effect.

"I warned you to leave, Alexander. You may be king, but you cannot control my moods" Hephaistion whispered, anger resonating with every chosen word.

"Hephaistion, please" Alexander pleaded, still a whisper in the ear. He moved the back of his fingers against his friend's neck, trying to soothe him with his touch. "Do not be cross with me, I could not stand it."

Hephaistion rose, quickly enough to scare Alexander into standing against the wall, as if in fear. Hephaistion leaned close, pushing Alexander closer to the wall, the space between them small enough for Alexander to feel Hephaistion's breath. With just one move, the argument could end, but Alexander was fearful, waiting, watching and most of all, hoping. Leaning close to his ear, Hephaistion whispered his chosen words.

"Alexander, when I cease to be mad, I will find you. Do not see me before than, I do not wish for you to see that side of me" Lightly, Hephaistion brushed the back of his fingers against Alexander's cheek, tracing down to his jawline, and then just as quickly, as if he had punched Alexander rather than caressed him, Hephaistion stormed back into his room. He threw his book onto his bed and proceeded to leave his room completely. Leaving Alexander pressed up against the balcony wall, breathless yet hungering for more.

In the end Alexander was consumed with the idea to get Hephaistion a gift. He raced to the market through their passages and alleys and arrived as the dark sun bathed the sky in a deep orange. He approached the jewelry stand, even forgetting that Samara would be there at all.

"No friend today?" Samara asked, hoping she covered her fear.

"He's full of anger, agrees to nothing" Alexander confessed, looking at the jewels of her table, again.

"What a shame, the two of you are quite a pair" Samara did not expect Alexander to look up with horrified eyes. He wondered if she had guessed, somehow, what they had shared so long ago.

"I didn't mean it in whatever sense horrifies you so" she responded, confused to his reaction "good friends are hard enough to find in the this world" she expressed and he nodded slowly.

"He's the truest friend, my great confidant" Alexander responded with a detached air.

"Well, I hope he dispels his anger yet" Samara smiled, wondering if she was transparent. Wondering if she could ask about his wife.

"He's fearful of others to see his anger, it will subside." Alexander promised and Samara couldn't help but smile. She reminded herself of his title and thought immediately of the task at hand.

"When am I to see these promised festivities?" she purred, her eyes never leaving his.

"Two weeks time" he promised " I will come here everyday, as I normally do and tell you when it comes closer to the time"

"I look forward to them, thank you" she smiled a deep, seductive smile and Alexander smiled back, unknowingly. The mention of his friend, had stricken in him, memories of the late afternoon and his cheek blazed for more.

"I should leave" Alexander confessed and Samara's smile faded.

"No jewels today sir?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Maybe tomorrow" he promised, not having seen anything worthy of Hephaistion and eager to get back to the palace in hopes that Hephaistion's anger had suddenly been lost.

For 6 more days Alexander came to her stands alone. She found this a blessing and burden all in one. For she worked her magical eyes on Alexander and spoke mild indecencies every day, though not too much. Yet, she hungered to see Hephaistion, to see if he seemed any different now that she knew of his marital status. She had contemplated asking Alexander of it, but thought quickly otherwise and without distraction, had moved closer in Alexander's trust, as he could speak to her of Hephaistion easily and they grew to be friends, even though she grew close only to tear him down. They laughed as he visited with her, looking over the jewels, though the collection hardly changed, he left the market each day with more fruits and no pearls, but never ceased coming to her stall to speak with her.

* * *

"Have you already gone today?" Alexander looked up instantly from his mapping table, to see Hephasition standing in his door.

"You must have been furious, a week you take to ail your moods" Alexander observed, to which Hephaistion smiled a quick smile, filling Alexander with deep happiness. "And yet I can't get our last talk out of my mind" Alexander added after a pause.

"Do you care for a walk?" Hephaistion offered and Alexander rose from his seat and immediately came to his friend.

"If only you are not cross with me, but if you are, allow my hand to indulge in your skin" Alexander purred, pulling closer with every word. Hephaisition turned away.

"Nothing has changed Alexander, you still have a wife" Alexander replied curtly.

"Then if you will not be my friend about it, I shall not take you to the market" Alexander replied, gaining power in a relationship he had been so afraid of before.

"Fine, be stubborn and imagine what you will. You cannot change me, do not wish it. You changed what we were _long ago_ Alexander, you cannot beg for the past, you'd waste your time, any one knows that." Hephaisition left the room swiftly.

It took Alexander only ten minutes to consider his words and come to his room, asking for them to put aside their disagreements.

"You returned" Hephaistion speculated

"You knew I would." Alexander responded and Hephaistion nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Too late to go to the market now" Alexander pointed out, staring at the setting sun.

"I never said we should go to the market" Hephaistion responded. "Just a walk"

Alexander looked up to meet Hephaistion's eyes with a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Anywhere in mind?" he asked, as if scared to break the silence for a change of Hephaistion's mind.

"Meet me under the balcony in ten, dress warm" he responded with a smile before Alexander nodded slowly and left the room.

* * *

"You have the information to bring him down?" the husky, masked man asked and Samara nodded, used to his voice by now. She had nearly forgotten the importance to meet the tribe this week, and if she still had her heart on Hephaistion, she would not have remembered.

"I know what is needed" she responded arrogantly, as if a rebellious child from parents.

"And if you fail in your seduction of the king?" the husky voice demanded

"I know his weakness" she responded, fear boiling inside of her and yet, her rage would not be subsided. If she could not have Hephaistion, his wife should suffer too. "I know his confidant"

"And this means what?" the voice demanded again. The man was cloaked and stood in shadows, the pale moon making his ghastly. It was early in the morning, a few days till the festivities and on the outskirts of the city a messenger of the group had been sent, to see to her progress.

Alexander would die for this individual"

"A person? And you plan to seduce him, how will he aid us if you fail?" the voice asked curtly.

"If I were to fail, which I assure you I would not, His friend is a great ransom, for which I'm sure Alexander would pay a grave price. I must away, I've work in the morning" she had said and sped back to the city before she could process her words. She had offered Hephaistion as bait, and yet he was married! She could never had him and though she was in love with him, love drove her actions in the wrong direction, had she but known that Alexander, and not Hephaision was married and she may have spared him the suffering to come.

She walked the dark streets alone, passing closed shops and dark alleys, hearing whispers where they weren't, her fear and spy like actions driving paranoia into her mind. Suddenly she heard an unmistakeable voice. A loud, joy filled laugh echoing over a fence. She crept around the stone wall until she met the entrance gate. She snuck in, looking at the abandoned courtyard and the two men inside it. She hid behind a tree near the edge of the wall but could see and hear them perfectly.

"We were 15!" Hephaistion laughed at the story, wandering about on his feet, towards the trees and bushes that circled the stone courtyard and fountain.

"I know" Alexander could barely make out in laughter. "And the -" he stopped his story, overwhelmed by laughter.

Hephaistion looked at him from a tree, glancing over his shoulder to see Alexander shaking with laughter, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Careful!" he laughed, rushing over and casting aside the leaves he had taken in his hand to absently play with while they talked. "You'll fall in" he warned.

Alexander did just that, with a loud splash as blue water flew up into the air and landed back into the moon lit pool. Hephaistion broke into an enormous laugh, all the while trying to keep the laughter in. It escaped occasionally.

"You're awful" Alexander shouted from the pool.

"Shush! You'll wake the village and then what?" Hephaistion looked at him cross.

"No! You are just standing there laughing at me!" Alexander feigned anger. "And I'm king, I'll be as loud as I want!" Alexander yelled, which only prompted another laugh out of Hephaistion.

He began belting a song on the top of his lungs, splashing about in the pool as if a drunk.

_Oh the brave, oh the true!_

_The greatest warrior of all!_

_He'll guard your home_

_They feared him in Rome!_

_The greatest warrior of all._

_Hail the king Alexander! Hail him for he will never fall!_

"Stop!" Hephaistion called towards the pool. "The god's will hear you! Then smite you for your ego." Alexander did not hear him and started another verse.

_Oh the bravest of the true_

_The greatest warrior of all!_

_He'll give you land_

_With him the gods do stand!_

_The warrior that will never fall_

_Hail the ki-_

Suddenly there was another loud splash as Hephaistion hurled himself into the water. Lunging himself on top of Alexander, they both submerged into the pool, splashing. Hephaistion released Alexander and came up, gaping for breath as he whipped his hair out of his face and waited for Alexander to come up. Alexander fought under the clutches of the pool and gasped up for air out of the blue element moments later, moving his hair out of his face and sputtering water.

"What are you doing?" he asked Hephaistion. He didn't even know if he was cross yet.

"I begged you to stop" Hephaistion responded, his soft blue eyes mirrored in the water. He drifted closer to him in the pool. Their closeness made Alexander's breathing catch in his throat. He would be silent from now on, he was sure. He could think of not a word to say, he watched Hephaistion carefully, afraid that a word would ruin the moment that was forming as their eyes locked.

From what Samara saw next, she could convince herself that she didn't mind if Hephaistion died. She almost relished it as she burned with the angry fire.

* * *

I appreciate any and all comments.

Thank you for reading! More coming soon.


End file.
